The present invention relates generally to construction site safety equipment, and more specifically to a fall arrest safety anchorage device.
Falls are the number one cause of fatalities in the construction industry. Occupational Safety and Health Administration regulations stipulate that whenever a potential for a fall at a height of six feet or more exists, fall protection must be utilized for the safety of workers. There are several types of fall protection permitted for working at heights above six feet, however, a personal fall arrest safety system is the safest. A personal fall arrest safety system generally consists of an anchorage, connectors, and body harness, but may also include a lanyard, deceleration device, or lifeline. Workers attach their adorned safety gear either to a fall arrest safety anchorage device, a horizontal lifeline, or a vertical lifeline, thereby tethering themselves at a rigid elevated position, thus aiding in the prevention of fatality or injury resulting from a fall.
A wide variety of fall arrest safety anchorage devices have been made in an attempt to provide fall protection safety for construction workers, however there are several problems with the fall arrest safety anchorage devices that are readily available. Many fall arrest safety anchorage devices must be secured to a surface where work will be performed and must be removed before many types of work can be completed. Another common problem lies in the versatility of securing the fall arrest safety anchorage devices. Many fall arrest safety anchorage devices can only be mounted in one particular way or to a particular type of material. And then there are those fall arrest safety anchorage devices which are designed for single use only and become garbage upon removal. Besides the previously mentioned problems, many of the existing fall arrest safety anchorage devices are difficult to manufacture and install.